Thrill Seeker
by CoffeeKris
Summary: Holy frick on a stick, CoffeeKris has written a lemon! Or at least attempted to....beware!


**CoffeeKris: Holy crap, ladies and gents! I have written a lemon! I....I have no idea how it happened! I'm not even sure if it's good, given that I've never engaged in the carnal acts of fun myself, but...my muse was all WRITE IT! And I was all "AHH, don't hurt me!". So....enjoy!**

* * *

The club was dark and smoky, thanks to the fog machines lined up by the DJ. A horde of bodies crushed together on the dance floor, the rock music blaring out of the speakers. Emboldened by the six or seven shots she'd had, Sarah grinded on the dance floor with her girlfriends. Her friends all called her a thrill-seeker; journeying through a labyrinth when you're fifteen can do that to you.

It had started slowly. First going rock climbing with a few friends for her sixteenth birthday. Going to rock concerts and body surfing in the mosh pits. Thing accelerated, literally, after she got her licence and a car of her own. Throughout the rest of high school she loved nothing better than drag racing and sneaking out to party with her racing friends. For high school graduation, she went bungee jumping to celebrate. When she moved away from home, she sold her car and bought a motorcycle. Her boyfriend, Jeff, got her started on sky diving. She loved it. One of the instructors was a base-jumper and soon she tried her hand at that. The fear, the danger, and occasionally the stupidity of it all fuelled Sarah. As time went on, she got more and more reckless until Jeff said he couldn't take it anymore. He was terrified she was going to get herself killed. Strangely, she didn't care. He wasn't as thrilling to her now as he'd been before.

The break-up provided a needless reason for her and her girlfriends to go to the club. Consuming shot after shot and dancing in a blur of bodies. A long arm wound it's way around Sarah's waist and she glanced over her shoulder to appraise the man it belonged too. The haze of alcohol, dark and fog made it hard to see him. But he was lean, muscular, and whatever cologne he was wearing was driving her wild. Moving so she was facing him, she put her own hand on his shoulder, she continued to dance. Hips swayed suggestively, and his arm tightened until she was against him. Their hands ran over each other feeling, squeezing, teasing.

She didn't know how long they danced like that together, but all too soon the club was closing. She'd long ago lost track of her girlfriends, but she didn't care. His mouth was on her neck and she arched to give him all the access he wanted. They made their way out of the club together, somehow hailing a cab in the frenzy of kisses. She knew it was stupid to bring him know home, even more stupid to sleep with him, but she didn't care. There was something about it all that thrilled her, she couldn't get enough and his cologne was still driving her crazy. She fumbled with the key, thankful when the door finally opened. Together, moving like one, they stumbled their way to the bedroom.

His tongue stroked hers, they battled for dominance until he moved his mouth to the crook of her neck, nibbling, tasting, kissing his way up her neck and across her jaw line. Her hands grasped at the fabric of his shirt, pulled at the collar. A hand slipped around and squeezed is neck while the other was wrapped in his shirt. Frustrated she began undoing the buttons of the shirt and ripped it off of him as quickly as possible. He smiled against her flesh, slipping his hands under her shirt and pulling it while she wriggled out of it.

His mouth returned to hers and the two continued their battle for dominance as he nimbly unhooked her bra and tossed it as far across the room as he could. His hands moved to her breasts and hers began unbuckling his jeans. She gasped for breath as he began to nip along her chest, soothing each little bite with his tongue. Their breathing became heavier, she felt like she was suffocating in the heat of it all. She pulled his jeans down roughly and he kicked them off, returning his attention to her neck as he ground against her through her jeans. Groaning, she hooked a leg around his hips and moved until she straddled him.

She quickly unbuttoned her own jeans and shimmied out of them as quickly as she could, grinding her hips against his as she kissed his chest, his neck, determined to make him as impatient as she was. It worked, in a flash of movement the last remaining layer between them was gone and he was on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him as he entered her, squeezing his shoulders tightly as he moved slowly, far too slowly, torturing her with his movements. She bucked against him as he began to increase the speed. Her breath was coming in short pants now, she slid her hands down his back and grasped his rear, urging him to go faster.

Their movements increased, getting more and more frantic until she could feel her entire body tense. He thrust again, hard, and she shuddered against him, holding him as though he were the only stable thing in the room. His hips bucked as he released his own tension until he collapsed on top of her. Their breathing evened slowly, hands caressing one another absently, until both fell into an exhausted sleep.

~

~  
~

Sarah opened her eyes groggily before closing them again against the light that filtered into the room and ran a hand through her hair, thinking about how badly she needed a shower. She felt her last night's lover stir and sit up beside her and covered her eyes with a hand before she spoke.

"You brought me back Underground with you. Why?"

She moved the hand slightly and looked up at Jareth. If he was surprised she knew it was him she'd slept with, he didn't show it. He smirked.

"Surely you didn't think last night was a one time occurrence, Sarah?"

She shrugged.

"Hadn't really considered it one way or the other,"

He was irritated at that, she knew, she could see him tense ever so slightly.

"I expected a temper tantrum,"

She shrugged.

"Fault expectations. Why would I through a temper tantrum? If I want to go home, you'll send me home. You have no power over me, or did you forget?"

He scowled and she bit back a smirk.

"You are playing with fire,"

"Never stopped me before,"

He kept his grim expression in place.

"You knew it was me the entire time?"

"It took me awhile to recognize the cologne. Then I realized that it couldn't be cologne because the last time I smelled anything like it, I was here. By the time we got into the apartment, I knew."

He let the grim expression fade, but was careful to keep his face neutral.

"And yet you didn't turn me away. Reconsidered the offer I made last time you were here, I take it?"

She smiled.

"What offer was that again?"

He allowed himself a small smirk.

"Fear me,"

"Make me."

"Love me."

"Frequently,"

"Do as I say,"

"Fat chance,"

"And I will be your slave."

He watched her carefully as she considered.

"I have one condition."

He raised an eyebrow. Her eyes sparkled.

"Thrill me."

He made a low growl and moved to whisper is response in her ear.

"With pleasure,"

* * *

**Kris: There you have it....I really don't know what inspired this. I blame Oliver Cromwell. Why? Because even if he were still alive he would never read this, or at least, never admit to reading it. Anyway, long story short PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
